Ichigo Plays a Video Game
by supersillysonic
Summary: Ichigo gets an Xbox 360,and tells his true feelings for the one he loves.
1. The Xbox

Ichigo Plays a Video Game

Written by supersillysonic, Jetlee, and Mainman12349

Ichigo nearly peed his pants, when he heard the news. Ichigos dad bought himself an xbox360.

He goes up to him, and gives his dad a slap on the face. "How dare you buy this without getting me one."

His dad yells out, "I challenge you to a race on Mario kart!"

"That's for the Wii you idiot!" Ichigo screams.

Ichigos dad says, "oh"

Then a knock happened at the door.

One of ichigos sisters opens it.

Then Jango jumps out. (hes the black kid of the neighbor hood) (no racism intened….meh)

Jango stars singing a rap. "Yo, yo ,yo. U don't have a wii wii. Then come and see me. So we can play the wii!" Then he starts rapping about other nonsense. (No racism intended….again)

His dad gives jango a tight hug. "I will go to your hood and play the wii." They traveled off.

Ichigo grabs the 360. He notices the game his dad bought was sonic riders for kinect. He slaps his own face, because it's a stupid game and the xbox didn't even come with a kinect.

He goes to gamestop and trades it for cathrine. But then someone took it away and replaced it with black ops.

Ichigo goes to his t.v. He plugs in his xbox. Kon sees it. He jumps up with joy. But then ichigo rips his head off . Then his stuffing came out and he made a smiley face with the stuffing.

He puts on his mic and notices someone is on. Rukiapower12349 is online.

She joins his party. "That stooped #%$#$ stole my kill! Hes a noob."

Then he notices xultimatesadox joined his party. All he said was, "Noob"

He begins to play tdm. But then his phone tells him theres a hollow, and he hears innocent people dying. He decided to keep playing black ops.

Then he has to go pee. He was desperate to get attack dogs, so he decided to pee his pants.

Then Ichiogo notices something "Oh my god, my pager needs to be charged."

He starts to play but rukia keeps noob tubing him! "You fag!" He screamed at rukia.

He kills chad with his frag.

"Noob" Is all Chad said.

Then the quinceyofqueers61 gets on. He started killing people with cross bows.

37Rengiepoop gets in the party. "So who do you have a crush on"

Ichigo puts down his controller. He thinks of the one true love he has. Ururu the girl at uraharas shop. He has always wanted to ask her out.

He then tenderly says "…Ururu".

Then Rukia says, "ohhhhhhhh I see"

Then he noticed someone has been in the party the whole time. Orihimerox2323

Orihime screams, "You bastard! I though you loved me."

He then gets made and noob toobs Orihime.

Rengie says "you should go ask her out!"

He invites her to the party.

He gets a knot in his stomach.

"Ururu" He whispers comfortably.

"Yes…" She says quietly.

He knows what he must do. "Will you go out with me?"

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Uraharas Revenge

Chapter 2

Uraharas Revenge

"Yes I will go out with you! I have always wanted to!" Ururu said.

Everybody in the party clapped. Then Ichigo got sniped.

"She's not yours shes mine!" That was said by amburahara17.

Ichigo was speechless. "I challenge you to a one on one quickscope!"

Urahara said, "Whoever whens gets Ururu!"

"Fun!" Orhime said.

"No its Ichigo and Urahara." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo's guy grabbed the L96a1. So did Urahara.

A few minutes later….

"You hard scoper!" Urahara screamed.

"You barrel stuff!" Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo had to poop this time,but he didn't want to loose so he pooped in his pants.

Then Urahara killed him and he won.

"No that's impossible! Ururu is mine! You cant….Lets do it again!You cheated lets go to theatre mode!

They went to theatre mode and saw that Ichigo kept hard scoping.

"Noob." Chad said.

Ichigo started crying. Ichigos anger boiled him. He wanted to shoot urahara in the face! But not in the video game. He opened up his closet, and got out a black leather case. He did the combination. He pulled out the .44 magnum.

He rubbed his hand on the barrel. He aimed it at a poster of urahara on his wall. He shot 4 bullets into it. He reloaded his gun.

"Don't do it!" Noba said, in the stuffed animal form.

Ichigo quickly pointed the gun at him and shot him 5 times.

One of ichigos sisters came in shooting with an ak 47. Ichigo dodged the bullets and shot her in the face. He grabbed the ak 47.

He ran to Uraharas shop he shot bullets through the windows. He heard screams.

Then Urahara walked out holding Ururu by the neck. He pulled out a desert Eagle. "She's mine…"

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. The robots

Chapter 3 The Robots

Ichigos Pov

"Release Ururu at once!" I screamed.

Urahara kissed Ururu on the check.

"That was nasty" she yelled!

"You did not just say that!" Urhara screamed. He ran off with Ururu.

I chased after him, but I was randomly shot by a laser. "Ouch!" I screamed. I could hear a machine. Multiple machines. I looked up. I saw robots, floating robots. They were floating, Uraharas head robots.

"You must die!" They said.

I quickly picked up my ak 47.

I shot one of the Urahara heads and it exploded.

There were hundreds of them. I had killed about 12 hip firing. When I aim I vomit for some reason.

They started shooting lasers at me. I kept getting hit. I fell to the ground. I could barely move.

There were a dozen heads floating around me about to shoot. I was going to die. But then I noticed something. I saw someone in front of me.

It was Renjie. He was naked. Except for a pair of whitey tideys on. He's holding two uzi's.

"Renjie that gun sucks!" I coughed out. I was bleeding bad.

I noticed a tattoo on his butt. It said mom.

He shot all the heads. I got up. "That tattoo sucks!" I said.

I ripped it off, and turned it upside down.

Renjie read it aloud, "It says wow now!"

"Lets go save Ururu!" I said.

Renjie randomly licked me on my back.

"What was that!" I said.

"there was chocolate on your back…" Renjie said.

I stared at Renjie.

He stared at me. It was awkward.

Especially because he was half naked.

Then he randomly vomited all over me.

It turned into a vomit monster.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Dunno" Renjie said.

The vomit monster said "My grandma needs therapy!"

"Renjie get ready this monsters mad!" I yelled.

"No im not im a nice monster ima help you fight urahara!" The vomit monster said.

We ran down the street.

"He's at the zoo!" Renjie said.

Then a gorilla jumped out of no were on rengie!

"Oh no!" I said. The gorilla just kept punching Renjies face!

"Go on without me!" Renjie sputtered out while being punched by a gorilla.

I could have easily got it off him, but if he insisted I went on without him.

"Through the penguin exibit!" The vomit monster said.

I broke down the door, but penguins cornered us.

"Back off!" I yelled.

"We must protect Urahara!" A penguin said.

I shot most of the penguins, but there were to many.

"We will not survive!" The vomit monster said.

Chapter 4 coming soon


End file.
